I think we are gay
by Miss-Dami
Summary: Quand Lexa se réveilla, tout avait changé autour d'elle. Clarke n'était plus là, et surtout, le monde ignorait ce que signifie être gay. Etait-elle dans un monde parallèle ou bien dans la réalité ? Ou comment Lexa va t-elle retrouver Clarke quand personne ne sait ce qu'est être gay.


**Bonsoir à tous! **

**Je reviens après une très longue absence (je sais je suis désolée mais j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écris de mon ancienne histoire (SwanQueen), j'ai été découragée à continuer mais j'essaierais promis!)**

**Ce soir ce n'est donc pas avec une fanfiction SwanQueen que je reviens mais avec du Clexa ! Malgré la mort de mon amour je n'ai jamais oublié mon couple préféré! **

**Je vous laisses donc découvrir cette fiction très spécial sortit tout droit de ma tête. Elle sera mise à jour toute les semaines et pour la longueur, je ne sais pas encore. **

**PS : désolée pour les fautes ****d'orthographes.**

**ENJOY! Miss-Dami**

Clarke était une jeune femme brillante, elle était belle, intelligente, et fiancé à l'amour de sa vie. Depuis ses 13 ans Clarke a toujours su qu'elle était gay. Elle ne regardait pas les garçons dans la cour mais les filles, et surtout, sa meilleure amie à l'époque. Ça avait été très difficile pour elle de le cacher, surtout à sa famille. Ses parents n'étaient pourtant que rarement à la maison mais elle avait tout de même de fort lien avec eux. Ils étaient tous deux à la tête d'Infinity Corps, une des entreprises pionnières dans la recherche médical. Ce n'est que quand elle rentra à l'université pour suivre ses parents dans le domaine médicale qu'elle leur fit son coming-out. Ses parents ne l'ont jamais accepté et lui ont alors coupé les vivres. Elle a dû prendre un travail afin de pouvoir subvenir à tous ses besoins d'étudiante.

C'est ainsi qu'à cette même université, alors que la charge de travail bouffait toute les journées et nuits de Clarke, qu'elle rencontra cette brune qui fit chavirer son cœur. Dès que ses yeux ont rencontrés la jeune fille ce fut le coup de foudre. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil, elle était comme désespérément attirée par la brune : elle avait envie de tout connaître chez elle. Et l'attirance avait été réciproque car Lexa s'était alors avancé vers elle et avait engagé la conversation. Elles ont alors passées toute l'après-midi dans ce café de la fac, à apprendre à se connaître. Elles prolongèrent même jusqu'à la soirée car qu'elles furent leur surprise d'apprendre de Lexa venait de prendre la chambre voisine à Clarke.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous, vint les premiers baisers. Jamais Clarke n'avait été embrassé ainsi, chaque fois que Lexa posait ses lèvres sur elle s'était comme si un feu d'artifice demander à éclore auprès de son ventre. Elle se sentait heureuse et complète. De plus, Lexa était une personne très adorable et drôle. Clarke ne pouvait se passer de son rire qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie auprès de ses oreilles. Elle devenait de plus en plus accro et commencer à tomber amoureuse de Lexa. Il eut ensuite la première nuit qu'elles passèrent ensemble. Clarke ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment, ce fut sensuelle mais doux à la fois, le corps de Lexa, ses caresses, ses baisers, tout avait rendu la blonde folle, elle tomba alors encore plus dans les filets de l'amour. Puis, eut lieu le premier je t'aime. C'était un soir de printemps, les partielles venaient de se terminer pour la blonde et elle était exténuée, mais c'était leur 7 mois aujourd'hui et Clarke avait proposé à Lexa de sortir manger dehors pour fêter la fin des examens. En réalité c'était une simple excuse pour pouvoir profiter de sa petite amie et lui avouer ses sentiments. Le repas fut bon et agréable et c'est lors de leur balade digestive que Clarke se lança et prononça ses mots. La blonde avait eu peur au début, n'entendant rien de la part de Lexa avant de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes et un je t'aime tellement sortir de la bouche de la brune. Elles étaient jeunes et amoureuses.

Tout ne fut pas si simple bien sûr, des disputes ils y en avaient eu également. Une d'entre elle fut lié au retour de l'ex de Lexa. Celle-ci avait essayé de reconquérir la brune. Lexa avait bien sur repoussée Costia mais pas au début car la brune était aveugle sur les réelles premières attentions de Costia qui celle-ci narguez Clarke en cachette. Une dispute éclata dans le couple et nombreux jours se sont écoulés avant que les deux jeunes femmes se reparlent. Mais quand cela fut le cas, les retrouvailles furent bien plus intense qu'avant. Après la fin de leur étude, elles décidèrent de s'installer ensemble, puis lors d'un repas de noël, Lexa fit sa demande à Clarke.

Un an et demi après, le jour J fut enfin arrivé. Lexa fut la première à se diriger vers l'autel en compagnie de son père. Lexa a toujours été proche de ses parents. Indra et Marcus sont en réalités ses parents adoptifs. Elle avait à peine un an quand elle fut adoptée et grandit alors dans un foyer rempli d'amour. Elle n'a jamais cherché à connaître ses parents biologiques. Pour elle s'était Marcus et Indra. Son père l'embrassa alors sur la joue puis Lexa entendit de nouveau les portes s'ouvrir, signe que sa fiancée arriva. C'était Bellamy, le meilleur ami de Clarke qui l'accompagnait sur l'aller. Les parents de Clarke n'avaient jamais répondu à ses appels ni à l'invitation du mariage, même Lexa avait essayé en vain. Cela avait rendu la blonde triste sur le coup mais quand elle fit Lexa de dos, sa robe se marier lui coller à la peau, elle retrouva le sourire. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment ni cette journée.

« - Tu es magnifique mon amour. _Chuchota Lexa quand Clarke la rejoignit enfin._

\- Et toi alors, j'ai déjà hâte d'être ce soir pour t'enlever cette robe de marier, madame Woods. »

La cérémonie commença alors, oui, rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment. Mais un bruit de porte interrompit alors le discours du maire juste avant la prononciation des vœux. Lexa se retourna avant que la salle se mit à tourner autour d'elle, puis, se fut le troue noir.

Quand Lexa reprit conscience, sa tête lui fit mal mais également son corps. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne lui répondait, qu'elle avait été endormie pendant 100 ans. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit, laissant la lumière du soleil agresser ses yeux verts. Elle était à l'hôpital. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait qu'elle et des perfusions l'entourant. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle murmura Clarke, la cherchant. Où était sa femme ? Elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et une infirmière arriva alors et resta auprès d'elle toute la matinée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez elle. Lexa était confuse, personne ne répondait à ses questions et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle était arrivée ici ni où était Clarke. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et son meilleur ami apparu, lui sautant presque dans les bras.

« - Jackson ?

\- L'hôpital m'a prévenu que tu étais réveillée, mon dieu Lexa j'ai vraiment cru te perdre !

\- Doucement Jackson, commença, tu as cru que tu allais me perdre ? C'était qu'un malaise.

\- Un malaise ? Enfin Lexa, ça fait deux ans !

\- Deux ans de quoi ?

\- Que tu es dans le coma. »

Lexa devint alors toute pale, non c'était impossible. Hier elle se mariait, elle en était sure elle avait à peine dormi, c'était un simple malaise. Jackson se foutait d'elle s'était sure. Elle se mit alors à rire doucement.

« - Mais bien sûr et tu vas me dire aussi qu'on est ensemble.

\- Lexa, on est ensemble. »

Un nouveau rire s'échappa alors de Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être drôle.

« -Oui oui bien sûr ! Trêve de plaisanterie où est Clarke ?

\- Qui est Clarke ?

\- Jackson, ça ne me fait plus rire maintenant.

\- Lex' tu me fais vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Clarke, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris quand je te dis qu'on est ensemble. Enfin Lexa on allait se marier ! Tu as eu un accident de voiture la vieille de notre mariage, ça fait deux ans que tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital, deux ans que je viens chaque jour en espérant que tu te réveilles. Alors maintenant arrête de plaisanter. » Il tendit alors un téléphone à Lexa, son téléphone. Elle put alors voir la date, 2019. Cela faisait alors bien deux ans qu'elle était dans le coma. Elle regarda alors le fond de verrouillage du jeune homme, c'était elle, eux deux. Elle ne comprenait pas elle était perdue, Jackson était gay, c'était son meilleure amie gay ! Et elle aussi, ça oui c'était sure elle était 100% gay. Mais au vu des larmes qui commençaient à monter le brun, Lexa eut alors un doute, rigolait-il vraiment ?

« Mais Jackson je ne comprends pas, on est gay tous les deux, on ne peut pas être ensemble. J'aime Cl...

\- Gay ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que signifie ce mot ? »


End file.
